Hot Temptations
by espergirl04
Summary: All it takes is a little heat. John/Teyla one-shot.


This is my first Stargate Atlantis fic since I just recently became addicted, so please be nice! Just a little John/Teyla one-shot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of the characters

* * *

The shirt had to go, he was practically soaked in sweat. Thing was, he wasn't exactly sure how he felt about stripping in front of Teyla. Yes, she was part of his team. Yes, he had made her off limits to himself. So yes, it shouldn't have mattered whether or not he had his shirt on because nothing would or could happen. Still, he felt that somehow the removing of his shirt would end badly. It was just his luck.

Unfortunately the heat was stifling.

"John, are you alright?" Teyla was eyeing him warily.

"Yeah, perfectly fine. Just a little warm in here." Deciding it was now or never, he stripped off his shirt. Kind of reminded him of ripping off a band-aid. Except instead of a quick sting he was now faced with a slightly bemused Teyla. "What?"

She shook her head, "Nothing." Then she struck.

The fact that he was half-naked with Teyla sprawled on top of him caused his cheeks to flush and he started to mutter an apology. She cut him off, "It was my fault, I should have realized that you were not prepared." Gracefully she moved to a sitting position, her legs folded against either side of his. "Shall we continue?"

He nodded, swallowing hard. In one fluid motion she was on her feet, hand outstretched. Taking it, he grimaced. "That's going to leave on hell of a mark." Already the bruise was forming across his chest. "Take it slow this time, all right?" he was only halfway teasing, part of him really wanted her to because that had been the third time in ten minutes she'd managed to painfully throw him to the floor. Painful as in he was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to move in the morning.

"All right, we can go slower if that is what you wish." She tossed her sticks to the floor and motioned for him to do the same. "No weapons?"

Grinning, he tossed his aside as well, "Let's go." He crouched down, bracing himself. When she rushed at him, he was ready.

What he wasn't ready for was somehow, and he really couldn't figure this out, they ended up tangled up in one another. Their bodies were flush, one of her legs wrapped around his. One of his arms was around her neck, the other around her waist. "Well Teyla, how is this going to end?" He was close enough that he was practically mumbling into her hair.

She raised her eyebrows, "I believe that I will be the winner of this round."

Leaning back slightly so he could see her face, he looked pointedly at her. She couldn't be serious. "Oh you do, do you?" Hot temptation was overpowering him and by the glint in Teyla's eyes, he could tell that she felt the same. A longing that couldn't be quenched. In that moment he knew he had to have her. He had felt that way for a long time but he had managed to push it to the back of his mind. Convinced himself that it was nothing, put logic and reason in front of emotions. She was part of his team; he had to be responsible, he couldn't let feelings get in the way. And the way that she looked up to him, the way that she trusted him. He could never bring himself to take advantage of that. But in that one moment, in that moment when their bare skin touched, he couldn't hold it back.

His lips were on hers and she kissed him back, her actions surprised him as her arms wrapped around his neck, both legs around his waist. Then as suddenly as it began she had dropped her feet to the floor and the next thing he knew, he was flat on his back. She was smiling down at him, "I told you that I would win."

"You cheated," and in one swift motion he had pulled her down on top of him. Seeming to have anticipated this, she leaned down to kiss him when someone cleared their throat.

Teyla leapt up, brushing herself off. Ronon was standing in the doorway, smirking. "So Teyla, I didn't realize that you wrestled."

"I was just teaching him…we were…" she trailed off miserably at Ronon's boom of laughter.

John had picked himself up off the floor. "We were just, you know…"

"Lose your shirt?" Ronon was practically bent over with his laughing by this time.

Frustrated, John ran a hand through his hair. "Actually, the climate control seems to be malfunctioning in here…got a little hot." Realizing that his words were doing nothing to make the situation any better, he turned to Teyla. "How about we just…cut this sparring session short. And maybe not mention this to anyone."

Teyla nodded, "I think that would be wise. Ronon? Would you care to join us for lunch?"

"Actually, I was just about to go find McKay, I think I might owe him some money." Watching a now fully covered John and a blushing Teyla exit the room, Ronon started chuckling again. All it took was a little heat, Rodney really was a genius.

* * *

Yes, no, maybe?


End file.
